Pulled by the Shadow
by shikamaru lover4ever
Summary: First Shika/Temari story. M just in case.  Hmm well not good at this summary...Temari and Shikamaru under the same roof. put it that way. 0 o
1. Chapter 1

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 1

**I've written a few stories but this is my first Temari/Shikamaru story ever. I do love **

**Shikamaru and Temari, but Hinata and Sasuke are so cute I mean they are so opposite; **

**that's why they are so great together. Anyway no chit chatting and hope you get to review **

**this one. Okay this is a year after the attack on Konoha, when she saved him from Tayuya. **

**Oh but I decided t keep her in her short Kimono. She looks better and I bet Shika thinks the same. 0_o**

"Ah why me?" he asked himself looking up at the sky, it was still dark, the sun was nowhere near rising.

The wind was a cool September breeze; which got him thinking of Temari the girl that will be staying

with his family. Apparently his mother asked the Hokage if Temari had no place to stay, she could stay

with them, Yoshino didn't like the idea of Temari staying in a motel or hotel and therefore offering her

home with open arms, well all but him. It was bad enough with one troublesome woman. His mom and

now with Temari; this seven days better pass by fast, but knowing how slow the clouds moved these

seven days were ganna go by slow.

…

With a deep sighed he stood up from the roof of the Hokage tower and _poofed_ himself just outside of

the Hokage's office. He stood there until she allowed him to enter.

"Come in Nara" he heard, opening opened the door, and he saw her, Temari of the Sand. She wore a

single piece of garment, it was a light purple which extended just below her shoulders to halfway down

her thighs, in addition to that she wore fishnet over both of her shoulders, on her left thigh and right calf;

she proudly wore her headband around her shoulders and around her perfectly shaped waist was a

scarlet colored sash that held her huge fan.

"Ah this is such a drag?" he said followed by a long sign, Temari smirked and said "Hm, nice seeing you

too lazy ass" The Hokage looked at Temari, "Temari, you will be staying with the Nara family" Temari

looked at her. She would be staying with…she looked at him, he'd gotten handsome that's for

sure, but seven days with him? No she couldn't stay with him but before she said anything Tsunade

interrupted her "Yoshino insisted you stayed with them" she didn't want to be rude and say she rather

stay in a motel, Yoshino offered her home to her. The least she could do was thank her and stay.

Gaara had told her to relax for a week, she had been under so much stress lately she really needed time

away from Suna, Gaara had assigned this as a mission, so she couldn't argue with him; he is Kazekage

after all. She nodded "Arigatou" she told her.

"…" Shikamaru didn't say anything knowing he'd already lost when Tsunade and even his own mother

assigned him this mission; mission was a mission no going back.

"Alright then you are dismissed" Tsunade said rubbing her temples "Temari if you need anything don't

hesitate to ask" she told the Kunoichi, she nodded thanking her again she left.

"Troublesome women" he mumbled behind her. They walked through Konoha, Shikamaru with his hands

in his pockets; when they saw Naruto "Hey Shikamaru" he ran towards them "Hmm what this? Hey are

you on a date?" he asked, Shikamaru blushed slightly but answered him "No I have to show her around. What a drag"

"You don't have to…" Temari told him, Shikamaru looked at her "It was a long way here and I barely got any sleep"

"You want to head home?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah" she said, smiling at Naruto she told him "I'll see you later blonde"

"Bye" he said with a huge grin on his face, "She's a keeper Shikamaru"

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked him, Naruto winked at him "I mean have you looked at her…she's-"

"Alright I get it" he whined, man training with master Jiraya sure changed Naruto; big time.

The rise was slowly rising; mixture of orange and yellow covered the sky, small cotton clouds moved with

the wind, "So how is Gaara?" Shikamaru was the first to break the silence.

"Good, I guess" Temari said, from the corner of the eyes he saw he was looking up at the clouds, she felt

a bit warm, a small blush cover her cheeks but shook it off.

"Welcome Temari-Chan" she heard "Yoshino" she said with a smile. Shikamaru raised an eye brow "Hmm women"

"Agreed" he heard his father, he was leading against a tree. They was them walk inside and get aquatinted.

"Hmm thought you'd be with Inoichi and Chouza"

"Hmm I-"

"Mom right?" he said knowing she didn't let him go. Man was his dad less of a man than him? And

to think he wanted to be like his dad when he was young; kami forbid him being 'whipped'

He didn't have to say anything, he knew Shikamaru knew, but there was nothing he could do, Yoshino

ruled the home; she cooked and cleared and hey she satisfy him at night; he really didn't want to lose that.

"We have a visitor" he said walking inside. He sweat dropped and followed him inside.

"You shouldn't have bothered, I wouldn't mind staying in a hotel," Temari told her.

"Nonsense when Shikamaru said you were coming, I personally told Lady Tsunade you were welcome

here"

Shikamaru entered with a yawn "Shikamaru, show her to your room"

"My room?" he thought but didn't question her, I mean after all he still wanted to live here.

"I guess" he said, he waited for her and let her go first, heading upstairs she said "I didn't

mean to-" he really didn't want to hear about how bad, if she even felt bad about taking his room. Just

more nagging to him, "It's fine" he said.

Was he really okay with her staying in his room? Where was he going to sleep? She looked at him, he

simply yawned and continued walking like nothing was wrong. He really changed, last time she was him

was crying after failing to retrieve Sasuke; as the leader he felt like a frailer.

"Well this is it" he told her sliding the door open he let her walk in first. To her surprise his room was;

clean, the bed was a little messy, probably from taking a nap. Nothing on the floor and the blinds

were wide open; to watch the clouds she guessed.

"Hmm you know you don't have to be watching over me" she told her heading back out.

"I knew it!" Ino cheered "Now she's moving in with you!" she looked at her teammate "It was finally time you got a girlfriend, Shikamaru"

He looked at her sure she had Chouji and all but now she was spreading troublesome rumors "For the

last time Ino, my mom asked that troublesome lady of a Hokage for her to stay with us"

"Look face it Shika, its fate" Chouji told his best friend.

"I knew meeting with you would be troublesome" he said, getting up from the table he left some money and left.

He headed home and headed upstairs to his room, he'd forgotten to get some things in order to sleep in

the sofa; not his things but hey last thing was a mad mom.

After a walk around the village with Naruto and Sakura, she headed back to the Nara house "Ah maybe I

do need to try and relax" she told herself, lately she had been so stressed. Only because someone had

tried to attack Gaara, he hadn't gotten injured the sand protected him, Kankuro on the other hand was

not so lucky, he had two broken ribs and a few burses. Gaara was worried for her that is why he

assigned her this mission, in order for her to be safe; he also told her to try and relax, he felt a bit

relaxed knowing she would be in Konoha.

…

She opened the door and to her surprise, Shikamaru was right in front of her; shirtless.

**Well imma leave it at that…hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 2

**I will love to thank my first reviewers. Thanks.** Nzinga, -izza-x23-, BlairWoldorf-14 and ()

Whoever you are**. You all rock and I hope you continue to review.**

**Okay well this is what happened to Temari after she left the room**

**Near the middle is happen to Shikamaru, Enjoy.**

…**Temari…**

She needed time to herself, asking downstairs she asked Yoshino if she could use her shower, she didn't

refuse "Of course make yourself at home Temari"

"Thank you" she told her, smiling she headed up stairs only to find Shikamaru gone "Lazy" she said with

the smile still in her face. Heading to the shower she grabbed a towel from the closet near it, no surprise

to her, the towel she grabbed had a pair of deer in the forest "Hm cute" she proceeded inside to the

shower and let the warm water run down reliving some of the stress away "Who would attack Suna? Us?"

she thought. She shook the thoughts away, only feeling the warm, relaxing water. Once done she turn

off the water and wrapped herself in the towel, heading back to Shikamaru' room she closed the blinds,

but looked up at the sky first the clouds were puffy making them cotton candy like; no wonder lazy boy

watched them; they are relaxing. Once changing to her gray top that she worn over her darker purple-

colored blouse, she put her dark blue skirt, she put her fishnet on her legs on her right calf and her left

thigh; she tied her headband around her next, tied her hair into her four pony tails, finally she finished by

tying a pink sash, making a ribbon on the back, pink wasn't really her color but it looked good on her.

Once done she reopened the blind letting the sun inside grabbing her fan to polish it she heard

"TEMARI!"

Naruto yelled from outside, she used her powerful fan to send him flying into the nearest tree.

"Naruto you idiot!" she heard Sakura yell, why were they here? Shikamaru isn't here. She put her fan on

her back and jumped out the window to see what they wanted.

"Ouch!" Naruto whined.

"We should have used the door" Sakura told him and hitting him on the back of the head, "Ow" he said.

"Blondie, Sakura what are you doing here?" she asked them, Sakura smiled at her and then hit Naruto again "Um well-"

"You said see you later remember?" Naruto told her rubbing the back of his head. She looked at him, she

didn't literally mean later but she would expect that from him.

"What about it?" Temari asked him, Sakura smiled at her "Well would you like to go around the village?"

That could take some stress of her shoulders, "Yeah whatever" she told them.

Walking down the calm street, she smiled, well what do you know, walking does relax you.

"Ha, I knew you and Shikamaru-" Temari stopped and looked at him "Listen blonde, Nara already told

you his mother Yoshino let me stay with them" she looked at him "Nothing more"

He gulped, man was she scary. She continued walking the village was sure calm. She thought of

Kankuro, was he better? Man as much as she tried to relax she couldn't someone out there hurt her

brother, she needed to find out who it was and why?

"It was great seeing you" Temari told them "But I'm heading back to the Nara house"

"Oh okay, well se you around then" Sakura told her, knowing she needed her rest just by looking at her

she knew she hadn't slept much; and was that sadness she saw in her eyes? And she didn't really say

anything, what would Tsunade say? Naruto smiled totally forgetting they didn't get any information he

said "Well, see you later Temari" she raised an eyebrow and said "No." she smirked "See you tomorrow"

He smiled "Oh yeah, right" he told her; and with that she headed back to the Nara house.

…**Shikamaru…**

He heard the shower run, she was probably in the shower, she really did need to relax, he had a feeling

she wasn't alright but well that was her business, and he didn't like to interfere or be noisy the less

problems and worries the better. He straightened his bed, it was a bit messy but he had a nap before he

had to go the Hokage tower. He looked out the window and sighed for the hundredth time today.

"Let me guess, Tsunade again?"

"Hai" said the man with the cat mask on who poofed himself just outside his window. It hadn't even been

a day and she has been making him go back and forth; okay this was the second but it was such a drag.

When was he going to have time for himself?

"Alright" he responded and with a poof the ANBU was gone.

…

"Come in" he heard Tsunade say, he entered and saw her, her face was serious "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's about Temari"

He didn't know why but when he heard her name he had gotten worried "What about her? Is she-"

"She's fine I sent Sakura and Naruto for her."

"Is she oka-?"

"They are simply walking around the village distracting her, which is a small mission for well as

to try to get information." Shikamaru looked at her, _"Information_?" he thought now his thoughts and

worries were right. There is something wrong with her

but what? He didn't want to be in her business but the mission Tsunade had given him was to protect

her; but from what or who? "What kind of information?"

"We just recessive word that the Kazekage was attacked"

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"Gaara was not injured; his sand protected him of course-" she sighed "-but Kankuro on the other hand

was so lucky, he got two broken ribs and a few minor burses. It is still unknown who attacked them, but

Gaara is worried that they might target Temari next"

"So that is why she is under our roof?"

"Hai" she told him, even before Yoshino offered her home to Temari, she had gotten a letter from Gaara

two days ago saying if she would be able to stay with the Nara clan, knowing she knew Shikamaru a bit

better than any other one in Konoha.

"Shikamaru-" she began but Shikamaru interrupted her "I will protect her" and he would.

"Good. I will get a report on what is going on with the Kazekage and on the attacks but for right now-"

The door burst open and the loud mouth blonde asked "Gaara was been attacked?"

"Naruto, you idiot! I'm sorry mi lady-" Sakura said nervously to her, a mad Tsunade was never a good thing.

"Aw, perfect timing actually Naruto you and Sakura will be heading to Suna for a couple of days.

Sakura you will be needed and Naruto"

"Yes" he said,

"You and Kiba will be searching the area"

"Alright!" he yelled, finally something exiting around here, "Kakashi will be your sensei in this mission."

"I have already informed Kakashi and Kiba, you leave first thing tomorrow morning"

"Hai"

Shikamaru looked around and asked "Hey Naruto where is Temari?"

"She looked tired she left back to your house"

"Alone?" he thought and before Sakura could say anything he was gone.

"Hm he forgot his shadow behind" Naruto said.

"Idiot" Sakura told him.

…

He ran back home. He knew he saw she was worried, Kankuro was hurt. He doesn't have a sibling thank

Kami too much trouble that's for sure but he did have comrade and friends, knowing if anything were to

happen to them he would worry for them.

He jumped back to his room, and she wasn't there. Where could she be? Okay now he need to breath,

she was just a troublesome women, she could take care of herself, she didn't need babysitting; but he

did like to spend time with her, she may be annoying but hey every girl is, there is just something

different about her. He just couldn't put his finger or rather shadow on it. He needed to take a shower,

maybe she'd show up when he was done, taking off his shirt he heard the door open.

He felt her chakra and said "Temari" he turned around and saw what seemed to be a small blush?

"What" she answered him; man was it hard to keep a calm voice knowing he was half naked in front of

her. She couldn't help but look at his body. His body was toned and perfectly shaped; his abs looked hard

and sexy. His pants were a hit low showing his V shape around his waist. It defiantly shows he'd been

working out a lot on mission and also how much he was grown and changed.

"Is Kankuro okay?" he asked her, she looked at him breathless. He knew about what happened.

She looked away "I don't know" she answered, and she didn't. She only saw him sleeping, which is when

Gaara ordered her to come to Konoha, she and two Suna ninja left twenty minutes later. Three Konoha

ninja including Kakashi met them half way making sure Temari got to Konoha safe.

Shikamaru approached her; his heart skipped a beat, "Are you okay?"

"Well one of my brother is injured, so if I said no I would be lying" she said trying to sound brave.

He could see and hear her struggle to keep a brave voice and face. Kankuro was hurt and she was here,

he guessed she felt useless, but Gaara did it to keep her save and that is what he had to do, he had to

keep her safe. He walked towards her a bit closer. She felt him get closer, soon they were breathing the

same air and sharing the same space; she could see his bare chest just inched away from her body, she

looked up at him. He sure had grown he is about a foot or so taller than her.

"It's going to be okay Temari. I'm here and I would let you get hurt" he told her. Those words. His words

hit her hard, he was reassuring her, telling her that as long as she was here and he is here with her, she

wasn't going to get hurt. She felt warm liquid fall from her eyes, they were tears; Temari' first tears and

he is the first one to see them. Shikamaru saw as tears fell from her eyes "It's okay" he said before he embraced her.

**Longer than the other one I hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 3

**Okay this is half of chapter 2 then it's chapter 3…read it and hope you dent get confused, **

**this is when Shikamaru is still in the Hokage office. And tanks to all who reviewed this **

**chapter is for you as well as my future readers **

Recap…

_Shikamaru looked around and asked "Hey Naruto where is Temari?"_

"_She looked tired she left back to your house"_

"_Alone?" he thought and before Sakura could say anything he was gone._

"_Hm he forgot his shadow behind" Naruto said._

"_Idiot" Sakura told him._

…

_He ran back home. He knew he saw she was worried, Kankuro was hurt. He doesn't have a sibling thank _

_Kami too much trouble that's for sure but he did have comrade and friends, knowing if anything were to _

_happen to them he would worry for them._

…Ch 3 begins…

And speaking of comrades, "Oi, Shikamaru!" yelled Chouji. Shikamaru stopped to catch his breath;

maybe they saw her, "Oi, Chouji, Ino have you seen Temari?"

Ino looked at him and nodded "Yeah I saw her with Naruto and Sakura earlier"

"Yeah" Chouji said munching on some barbeque chips "So you miss her?" he said.

"No, I need to-" Ino didn't let him finish next thing he knew he was being pulled in to Ichiraku ramen. He

sat down and tried to relax, he had to go home and take a shower, but most importantly he had to see if she was okay.

"Why are you looking for her anyway?" Chouji asked opening a bag or his favorite barbeque chips.

He sighed and told them what had happen and how she is staying with them because of his mom.

"I knew it!" Ino cheered "Now she's moving in with you!" she looked at her teammate "It was finally time

you got a girlfriend, Shikamaru" man is Ino a troublesome women, and now she was spreading rumors.

Ino had a big mouth; way bigger than Naruto's. Ever since Ino began dating Chouji, she had been

trying to set him up with every Kunoichi she knew. She tried getting him with Sakura, Ten-ten and even

Hinata. Knowing Hinata is dating with Naruto, he may be very slow and; well we'll leave it at that but

mess with his 'Hime' as he called her he would go nine tails on you.

Sakura well she's free but she's as equal as Ino, loud, obnoxious and troublesome.

Not forgetting Ten-ten, well he wouldn't go there she was dating the strong Hyuuga. Enough said.

All he really wanted was to find Temari, take a shower and sleep.

"For the last time Ino, my mom asked that troublesome lady of a Hokage for her to stay with us" he said

not mentioning the attacks on Suna, and how she was sent to came here as a mission from his worried brother the Kazekage.

"Look face it Shika, its fate" Chouji told his best friend.

"I knew meeting with you would be troublesome" he said, getting up from the table he left some money and left.

"But he didn't meet us, we dragged him" Chouji said to Ino who only smiled and nodded.

He headed back home, keeping his fast pace, knowing she would be worried. But if she beat him in the

Chuunin exams surely she could take care of herself. Right?

Once in his room he grabbed some blankets in order for him to sleep in the sofa. He took off his shirt and

grabbed his towel when he heard the door open.

…**Okay back to the embrace…**

She was wrapped by his soft yet muscular arms she felt her body relax but that didn't stop the tears.

"Temari, I know what you must be going through" she heard him say, his voice was soothing.

Does he? Does he really know how she feels? He doesn't have any siblings how could he possibly know?

"It's-" she could no longer keep her brave voice "It's hard!" she cried, he hugged her tighter and

whispered "I know" he didn't have to say anything else like he told her earlier, he was here and as long

as he is she wasn't going to get hurt. He meant what he said.

She didn't know he was so understanding, so sweet and warm. He embraced her and was reassuring her

soothing the pain with his voice. She let her arms tighten around his fit waist and let her small tears run.

He knew this had taken a toll on her; as much as he liked sharing the same warmth he slowly pulled her

away, he looked down at her, her eyes had dry tears and new ones formed but before they fell he

whipped them away, her skin was warm to the touch, it was soft and surprisingly smooth.

"Temari-" he said, his voice sounded so calm yet so worried. She hadn't slept and wondered if she had

even eaten anything "- you need to rest, you look tired."

The space between them had disappeared, she felt him pull her away, she looked up at him, and he

looked so worried. Was he worried for her? Why?

She felt his hand touch her face; his hands were strong but soft to the touch. He whipped her tears off

her eyes, she felt a chills run down her spine when he mention her name, "-You need to rest, you look

tired" and she was; but with the worries and all she barely had time to do that she hadn't even eaten.

She couldn't. She had to relax, and being close to him or simply hearing his voice helped.

"I can't" she told him, he was still looking at her "Just try" he told her. He looked worried enough "Okay"

she told him, "Good, now I can take a shower" he told her. That's right he had no shirt on. She had

hugged him shirtless, feeling his warm skin, just thinking about it made more chills run down her shine.

They were still sharing the same air, "Lazy" she told him, she was back to her own self; being with him sure made her feel better.

"Aww" he said headed back to the bed and getting the blankets in order for him to sleep on the sofa and

his towel "You are a troublesome women, you know"

"Hai hai" she told him, as he head out she smiled and blush slightly, he did care.

Heading out he sigh well at least she was going to sleep, but she still had to eat something.

Aw man what a drag he has to cook, well at least try and cook.

Hitting the shower he closed his eyes and let his mind get cleared up, maybe seven days weren't so bad;

but on the other hand she's a women, and women are troublesome. Getting out of the shower he

thought of what Chouji had said "Look face it Shika, its fate" fate how was it fate? Well whatever that

meant it didn't bother him. He changed and slightly opened the door to his room, Temari was sound

asleep. "Who's lazy know" he thought with the smile still on his face. She looked so peaceful; and no

violent free; now for him to relax. Finally!

…

He was such a "Lazy" she told him, she tried to sound like her normal self, "You are a troublesome

women, you know" he told her. Yeah she was troublesome, but he was lazy. A small blush appeared on

her face he did care after all, he cared for her just like she did. He grabbed his towel and headed out the

door, she'd hugged him without a shirt. He left and she took a deep breath. She sat on the bed, she

heard the shower run, and "I need to know if Kankuro is okay" she thought. She then thought of what

Tsunade said "_Temari if you need anything don't hesitate to ask_" that's it she will had to visit her

tomorrow. She laid on his bed and rested her head, slowly her eyes began to close and sooner that she

thought she was asleep and resting just like he wanted.

**Hope it not too much of a disappointed, review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 4

**Yay I got reviews… this goes out for who reviewed, any anyone who will want to or will read it. Arigatou.**

She looked so peaceful, so relaxed and so beautiful. The sun rays covered her face with beauty, and

nothing was going to ruin her sleep… "Augh, stupid sun" she groaned sitting up on the bed. His bed.

However she did feel refresh, she slept well last night, it had been so long she's sleep this great.

She looked at the clock, it was still so early. The birds chirping outside, that was a great, natural way to wake up, she liked it.

It was peaceful and the beautiful sound of birds really put a smile on her face, way better than waking up

with Crow; Kankuro' creepy doll watching you and poking you, sometimes she wondered how the hell she

was related to him, and thinking about Kankuro she wondered how he was. Getting up from the warm

cocoon of the blackest she headed to the bathroom to wash her face up, and fully wake up.

"Morning Temari" she heard the friendly voice of Yoshino.

"Morning Yoshino" she said with a friendly smile. Yoshino sure was kind, never knew why Shikamaru

thought of her as 'troublesome' or any other women.

I mean treat them right and they aren't troublesome, they can be quiet loving.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked her, Temari nodded "Hai, thank you" she answered her.

"Breakfast will be in fifteen, you're welcome to shower in the meantime"

"Arigatou," Temari thanked her, she watched as Yoshino headed to the kitchen.

Heading back to the room she saw outside, the sun was halfway up in the semi-cloudy sky.

"Beautiful day today" she told herself. Surely Shikamaru would love a day like today.

"Shikamaru, such a beautiful day and you are still asleep-?" he heard her voice as if it was

an alarm without a snooze button, "From the second I wake up its nag, nag, nag" he thought, didn't say

it out loud, as much as he wanted to sleep he wanted to sleep on his own, NOT being knocked out by his own mother.

He heard the shower water run. Was it his father or Temari? "-you need to feed the deer's because your

father is off on a mission and won't be home until night fall," so it was Temari. "-and take you covers up

to the room" man was she troublesome.

"Hai" was all he said getting up from the raggedy sofa, not his style but he guessed he has sleep

everywhere, his house ceiling, landscapes, and benches. So it was no big deal. What was he saying? It is

a big deal, a deal he couldn't do anything about, there is a women sleeping in his bed. Six more day, just six more days,

"Don't hai me, Nara Shikamaru. Go!" she said. Stretching like a cat Shikamaru yawned, but headed

to his room with covers and pillows at hand. "Women" he mumbled under his breath. He stood in the

front of his bedroom door; with a yawn he knocked maybe she was still in the shower. Not wanting to

take any risks he knocked again, and Temari opened it. She was wearing a gray top over a dark purple

colored long sleeved blouse, and a dark purple skirt, she still wore her fishnets on her left thigh and right

calf, her bright blood red sash topped it off, wrapped around her waist, he looked at her and yawned,

she was tying her headband around her neck "You finally awake?" she asked him with a smile "I guess"

He said "Did you sleep well?" he asked her, she nodded yes.

That was a relief for him. She stepped back and let him in, setting his covers and pillows on the bed, the

made bed that she had made he told her "I'm sure Tsunade will expect you,"

"Hai-" she looked at him "-you knew I was going to go see her?"

"I would" she told her "-I would want to know if the person I cared about was okay" with another cat like stretch, she smiled at him.

Scratching his head followed by another yawn he said "I'm sure he's better. Tell Kankuro and the

Kazekage that I say hello," and like the hug yesterday night, he was gone, leaving

only a relaxed and weird feeling inside Temari' stomach. Maybe it was because she had no food in her

stomach. At least she wanted to believe that was it.

She told Yoshino she would rather go to the Hokage, and that she would get something to eat in the

village, understand as Temari knew Yoshino was she was fine with it, as long as she told his brother the

Kazekage the Nara clan says hello, she nodded and she hurried to the Hokage office, without bumping into the loud blonde Naruto or anyone else.

"Come on in Temari" she heard her name being called before she even thought about knocking. Entering

the office she saw the blond doing paperwork and drinking the last sip of sake.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked her, working on Team Kakashi mission report; she looked up at

her, Temari certainly looked well, better then yesterday that was for sure.

Temari looked at her "Better, thank you" she said, "Have you had any news about-"

"No." Tsunade said setting the pen down, meeting her dark teal eyes "-however you are more than

welcome to write to Gaara" she said turning her worried face into a smile, Temari thank her once again.

Tsunade nodded handed her some paper and pen. Temari already knew what she was going to write.

Gaara, I_ arrived to Konoha alright, no need to worry; I will be staying with the Nara clan. Yoshino was _

_generous enough to offer me her home for the week; I'm guessing you had something to do with this. _

_Thanks you. The Nara clan sends their greetings to you and Kankuro. Speaking of Kankuro how is he? _

_Have his wounds healed? I'm sure he hates being in recovery, being in bed night and day sure can be a bored. _

What else could she write? She was worried but having your heart in her throat makes you weak?

No, they were the most important thing to her. Sure enough Gaara would tell her when he wrote back, and he wouldn't lie.

And she was sure he was worried about him and her, she was miles away from them.

Changing the way her conversation she added to the letter…

_The weather in Konoha is nice and cool, I like it. Although I wish I was back at Suna, my home._

_This may sound weird but I miss the sand storms. Tell Baki-sensei, I say hello as well as for Kankuro._

_With Love Temari,_

…

"Better?" Tsunade told the Kunoichi from Suna. She swallowed her heart back down along with some tears she never released "Hai"

"Why don't you go and spare a little, keep yourself busy" she rested her chin on top of her hands, with

her fingers winded together "I'm sure Sai or Sakura aren't busy, or maybe" She looked outside and smiled

"-or I'm sure Naruto would love a good long spare after a mission"

Temari grunted but smiled "I think I'd like that-" she already had a person in mind; she bowed and thank

her before leaving. Minutes Later Shizune arrived with a new bottle of sake.

"Here you go mi lady?" the brown haired told her, Tsunade grabbed the letter "Shizune-" she handed her

the letter Temari had wrote "- have this send to Suna right away" Shizune grabbed and saw it was from

Temari and nodded "Yes, mi lady" she answered her running to where the messenger birds flu.

…

Walking through the village until she arrived to an open field, she had a feeling he's be here.

"What a drag-" she heard his mumbling and she saw him lying like a log under a tree.

"-no clouds" she heard looking up and saw that he was right; there weren't any clouds at all. It was a clear blue sky.

"Hmm" he heard that familiar feminine grunt, Temari.

"What do you want?" he asked her. She stood there shocked on his tone, did he not want her here, if so…

Poof "Lady Tsunade has asked me to give this to you," a masked ANBU appeared hanging down from a

tree like a bat. With great chakra control he could have easily walked up and down the tree, but he

choose to just hang above from where he was lying, "Hm?" Shikamaru said opening his eyes and seeing

the letter he held in his hands. Temari suddenly felt relief he wasn't talking to her. Shikamaru took the

paper, the ANBU nodded and disappeared. He got up from the cool shade of the tree and dusted himself.

Opening the paper he saw it was a note from Lady Tsunade. His eyes widen, as he read it all over again

with small tears forming in his eyes. Worried Temari walked towards him, but stopped as he fell down to

his knees, "Shikamaru?" Temari said running to his side "-what's wrong?" she asked, she couldn't help but worried small tears fell from his eyes.

"My father-" he said holding back more tears "-he's missing" Her heart ached, as he saw him

tremble a little "Shika-" she stopped herself, what else could she tell him? How could she comfort him?

He whipped the small tears and got up; she wanted to comfort him, but how?

Dusting his knees and breathing he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, it was strong but soft and fragile.

"Temari I-"

"Go." She told him, knowing he really needed to go see Tsunade and know more about how his father

went missing. He turned around not wanting her to see him cry. He felt weak, he felt… "Shikamaru, I'll

be here" he turned to face her "-If you'd like me too" she looked at him, her heart beat twice as fast than

usual.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and made an effort to smile but failed, his eyes were full of

sadness.

Being with him comfort her, maybe just maybe she comfort him. "Yeah" he said "I'd like that" he told her.

Temari nodded and so did she. He held the letter tight in his hands as they both ran to the tower.

**Well I'll leave it here, until next time. Hopefully it won't be a long from now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 5

They arrived there, and they saw her, she was looking at them, at him "H-Hokage-"

"Shikamaru-" she stopped, "-how did you find out my father has gone missing?" he asked.

She saw the message in his hand, and she regretted not telling him face to face.

She handed him something he recognized immediately "-they send this back" she said with anger in her face.

Temari looked away, even she recognized it. His headband.

"My-" he walked towards her and grabbed it "-father's headband protector." Tsunade looked at him.

Shikamaru felt her, Temari. She was by his side, and it comforted him. He really needed that right now.

"I already have teams looking for him-" Tsunade told him.

"-and my mother?" he asked, he didn't want to see his mother all worried.

"I haven't-" she began, but he stopped her "-don't!" he looked at Temari then back at Tsunade "-I don't want her to worry."

"-She has the right-" he looked at her "-I'll tell her."

She looks at him, she saw sadness and frustration "Okay" she finally told him.

"Shikamaru, I promise we are doing our best to find your father, but you need to rest, go home I'll inform you if we find anything."

"Iie-" he felt her hand on his shoulder "-Shika-" she said softly.

He looked at her, her face said "listen-to-her-you-dumb-ass." But her eyes, her eyes said otherwise, they said "I'm-here-Shikamaru-just-please rest."

With a sigh "Hai" he told her, without another word he left. Tsunade nodded "Temari, look after him"

"Hai," she said leaving to find him.

"Shikamaru-" Temari told him as she reached him just down the hall.

"Leave me alone, Temari" she stopped, those three words _leave me alone_ hurt, and she looked down.

What else could she do? Say? She turned and disappeared. Leaving him alone.

She poofed herself on top of the Nara clan house "Temari-" she saw a ninja holding a letter "-this is for you."

Getting the letter she thanked him and he was gone.

It was a letter from Gaara.

_Yes I asked Tsunade-sama to ask lady Yoshino._

_I would have felt better knowing you were with someone you enjoyed being with, and Lady Yoshino gladly accepted._

"With someone I enjoyed?" she asked herself? Who was he talking about? She didn't want to think about that, about him.

He was hurt, but he didn't time alone, and she respected that.

It only took a day to receive his letter; they had used Takamaru, the fastest messenger bird. Well Hawk.

She shook her head and continued reading Gaara' letter.

_Our greetings go to everyone as well._

_Kankuro is healing well, thought medicine we are not able to grow here is needed._

_I have received word that the Hokage has sent a team to Suna, Sakura bringing medicine to heal him._

_He does hate being in recovery, I knew would argue, so I took drastic measures; I made him take some recovery days off._

_I'm glad you enjoy the weather there in Konoha. Suna is hot, the usual sandstorms._

_I am sure the sandstorms swirl and for your return home, as we do._

_We all miss you, but remember why I sent you to Konoha in the first place Temari._

_We are still finding the person responsible for the attack on me as well as for Suna. I don't want you to get hurt, and so does Baki-sensei and Kankuro._

_I want you to relax, and enjoy yourself. I'm glad you enjoy the weather, enjoy it as long as you are there._

_You just arrived there yesterday; enjoy the days and nights there. I will hear from you soon._

_Love Suna_.

Tear escaped her eyes, now she really missed home. She also worried for him, Shikamaru.

…

Finishing the paper, she looked at them, they were ready.

He was ready; Uzumaki Naruto had been ready since she had assigned the mission for them, yesterday.

She didn't even have to ask them, "We're ready, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto told her.

"Ready when you are Milady" Sakura told her.

After reporting about Temari and hearing about how Gaara the Kazekage was attacked Sakura knew Naruto was ready for anything.

Kakashi nodded "Lady Tsunade-" she eyed him and asked him "What is it Kakashi?"

"-Is it true?" he didn't even have to ask her, she knew what he was talking about.

With a sad nod, she told him it was Nara Shikaku had gone missing.

He nodded; Tsunade had asked of him that on their way to Suna, he would look for Shikaku, look for anything or anyone.

"I'll see you in three days"

"Hai!" they said, and with a bark from Akamaru, the three of them left.

…

"Temari-" she heard her name call, it was him, Shikamaru.

"Shika-" she looked away, "-I'm sorry." What was she sorry about?

"I am too." he told her, why was he sorry about? "-I shouldn't have told you to leave."

She smiled "-Its fine." He looked at her and sign "-no, it's not. I shouldn't have told you to leave, because

I wanted you to stay."

"_He wanted me to stay_?" she thought to herself. He walked towards her.

Her heart beat and images about their first kiss came rushing in to her head.

"I need-" Shikamaru began, "I'll be here, Shikamaru. I promise."

"I was going to say I need a nap-" he looked at her, and smiled. He closed the gap and hugged her.

She closed her eyes and felt the warmth of his body and said "Lazy"

**Thanks to those who reviewed, this is for you guys. You Rock. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 6

**Here's chapter 6!**

The hug wasn't short, and she was satisfied. She knew he wasn't, not about the hug but his father; he was missing and she knew Shikamaru would want; no he _was _going to do something.

"-Shika? She said looking at him. Sadness, she saw sadness in his rich brown eyes "-you need to rest."

"-I can't-" he looked at the sky, it was a clear blue sky with no signs of any clouds "-not when I know my father is out there, somewhere."

Two days in Konoha, she'd seem Shikamaru half naked, she'd hug him (twice) and now his father was missing.

Both were having hard times, and then she remembered the women who had taken her in "-what about your mom?"

Shikamaru released her frowned "I haven't told her." he told her with a low and sad voice, if she wasn't so close to him she would have not heard him.

"- I don't want to upset her, but-"

"She's s brave Kunoichi." Temari assured him, he knew she was right.

He had to tell her "-I know-" he said.

Jumping of the roof top they both entered the house, "Nara Shika-" she stopped herself.

She'd never seem her son like this, his eyes didn't look annoyed like they always did, they looked sad "-is something wrong?" she asked worried.

Silence, and then he answered "-father-" Yoshino quickly asked "Is something wrong with him?"

He reached for his pocket and with his hand shaking, he slowly took his headband protector from his pockets "-he's missing."

He didn't want to say captured or even kidnapped, his father was simply missing.

Who ever had him had send his headband back, stating they had him.

"-what?" her voiced cracked and rolling down her cheeks fell tears, "-No, he...he cant be missing-" she sat on the couch and cried, Shikamaru walked towards her and Yoshino stood up and hugged his son.

He was as tall as him, as Skikaku. Shikamaru closed his eyes, stopping the tears "-I'll find him, I promise." he told her, and he would.

Temari put her hands together in front of her chest, the way she saw Shikamaru comforting his mother brought tears to her eyes.

Shikaku was a father figure to her, and Yoshino' cries made her tears fall down.

Shikamaru had to be brave, but that didn't stop the tears, even with his eyes closed tears formed and fell.

"-Temari?" she heard her name being called by him, the man who made her feel things she hasn't felt before.

"-please stay with her" Temari wiped her eyes, and nodded "Of course" Teamri told him, sitting next to Yoshino.

Shikamaru was out the door still tears falling "Father" he said heading out, he was going to find him. Today.

…

"How is it possible that Shikaku has been captured?" asked one of Shikaku' comrades

Tsunade shook her head "I don't know-" she looked at the longed haired Jonin, "-I was in shock as well Inoichi"

"Shikaku is a brilliant strategist, he doesn't go down that easy-" Chouza told them "-the enemy or enemies must have been powerful to take someone of Shikaku' level."

"How did he take it?" Inoichi asked the Hokage.

She set her hand in front of her and rested her chin on them and looked at him "-not good, and I'm sure neither did Yoshino"

Inoichi along with Chouza sighed one of the trio was missing, they were going to find him.

"Inoichi. Chouza, Kakashi and his team are on their way to Suna-"

"Is the Kazekage alright?"

"Yes. I have Konoha alerted the Shinobi-" she frowned and continued.

"-I sent Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba and Sakura there and I'm sure by now Kakahi has informed Kiba and Naruto about what has happen to Shikaku, they will be looking for any sign of him."

…

"It seems as thought he is awake." Shikaku felt his eyelids heavier than usual. Where was he?

"Ambush huh?" Shikaku managed to say, he couldn't move obviously he was tied down, but where was? Was he still near Konoha?

"It's not the deer boy-" he heard a voice yell "-but he'll do." they wanted Shikamaru. Why?

A smirk appeared in his face, "One down one to go,"

The man who had been responsible for the attack on Suna, the one who had no interest in the Kazekage and attacked Kankuro was no other than...

Tsurugi Misumi, the so called Genin, who was now a finally Chuunin level from Otogakure had fought Kankuro two years ago, and lost.

For two years he has recovered (barely) from the injured the Puppet master had caused him. Kankuro had crushed every bone in his body, and now it was "-payback" he said with a grin.

He had come up with the plan of 'crushing' (just like he crushed his bones) Kankuro' closest people.

Gaara was no use in his plan, his diversion was to make it seem as thought he wanted to 'kill' or 'attack' the Kazekage.

He along with Akado Yoroi, had managed to use a long range attack, and when the Suna Shinobi acted on moving out, they were closing in, aiming at the Kazekage then Kankuro.

Kankuro wasn't as lucky, some broken rubs and bruised but that didn't satisfy him, so his next target is the sister, Temari of the Sand.

Only thing was she was no longer in Suna but in Konoha, and sources was that she was staying with the Nara clan, and they had the main leader of the Nara clan; Nara Shikaku.

"They should have gotten the headband by now huh Misumi?" said deep voice; Shikaku simply heard laughter "Hai,"

"Yoshino" he thought if she knew it would kill her. How was it possible that two Chuunin level idiots got the best of him?

An ambush and trick of course, they had used a clone to trick him that a girl was in danger, his only reaction as a Shinobi was to react and save her. That was the mistake.

They both had masks on their faces so he couldn't really see their faces, thought one had black glasses and the other one had simple clear glasses.

Battling both was no challenge; he was used to both close and far distance fighting, but he'd hidden his shadow technique and good thing too; they saw none of his techniques.

On the other hand he saw theirs. They sounded pretty naïve to know he posses shadow technique Justus.

The black glassed shinobi (Yoroi) liked fighting close up; his technique was to absorb chakra, and manage to take some; the cleared glasses (Misumi) dislocate his bones, making him flexible.

"Misumi?-" Shikaku thought, no one he knew was named Misumi, must be from another village, not allies to Konoha.

"Why must we get the girl and not Kan-" Yoroi didn't even get to finish when Misumi said "-I am going after her because I know it will hurt them emotionally."

"_Her_?" Shikaku thought, he closed his eyes even thought they were blindfolded and began thinking, "_Who_?"

…

She was quite sitting on the couch, hurt and sadness in her eyes. Temari was comforting her "Here Yoshino-san, I made you some tea."

Yoshino took it and thanked her "Yoshino-san-" Temari began but stopped when she heard Yoshino said

"He always talks about you, you know-"

"-Shika?"

She smiled "-Shikamaru, my son." Temari' hear swelled up, he talked about her? As much as she wanted to ask what he says about her, she couldn't.

Not now, not when Shikaku was missing.

...

"-I-I hope, he's o-okay." said a worried Hinata, Shino nodded agreeing with her but said nothing.

Everyone knew of Shikaku' disappearing and everyone was doing everything to find him.

Tsunade had sent many of the Shinobi out to look for him and so had Gaara, he had also send Shinobi to look for Shikamaru' father.

"Hinata. Shino-" they heard, "Shi-Shikamaru?" Hinata said followed by Shino looking up at him, "-I need your help-"

"Of course" Shino told his comrade, as Hinata nodded.

...

"Sector D is cleared-" a Shinobi told Tsunade.

"-As well as sector B and F-"

"Where are you, Shikaku?" she asked herself with frustration, Shizune held on to Tonton as more Shinobi told her that some Sectors were clear indicating he was not there.

All hope was lost until in cam a Shinobi saying that they had found something in "-Sector C-" he told her.

Tsunade stood up and told him "-tell all terms move to sector C!"

"-hai" he said, running back to the messenger birds he and the rest sent a message to all teams telling them to move to sector C.

...

Kamizuki Izumo, Hagne Kotetsu and Shiranui Genma, who were team in sector C, had finally found something. A field in which it seemed some Shinobi had fought not too long ago.

"What is this?" asked Izumo, he had loked arounf had found some green pellets on the ground, near a tree trunck.

Genma and Kotetsu walked over towards him and Kotetsu took a look, "-looks like Deer food pellets."

"Shikaku-" Genma said, he'd been here, and he must have left the pellets before he was taken.

He left food pellent knowing they be looking for him. No wonder Shikamaru was a genius, he had gotten it gfrom his father.

"So they were here, but long ago-" said Kotetsu.

Genma, looked ground and saw footsteps "-not too long ago."

A messenger bird had arrived from the Hokage tower, indicating if they had found something, replying yes they had, the bird was yes back to the Hokage.

**Well so much going in this chapter, there wasn't a lot of Temari/Shikamaru, but hopefully next chapter there will be.**


	7. Chapter 7

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 7

**Sorry I took a while to update. Busy. New story (Maybe its love). Work. New puppy. School. ect cetra. Blah blah blah.**

Every team was on their way to sector C. they had found something, finally.

Kamizuki Izumo, Hagane Kotetsu and Shiranui Genma saw the bird and the Hokage had told them to not go that far, that all the teams were on their way.

"We have to wait?" questioned Kotetsu.

"Correction Kotetsu, we have to stay close by" Izumo said with a grin, both Kotetsu and Genma nodded.

"Right" they both said as they headed towards the direction of the deer food pellets.

...

It was quiet. Had they gone somewhere? Okay it was time, minor bruises healed and with his unseen technique he was ready to get out of where ever they had kept him.

With his Shadow Stitching he cut up the headband which they had used to cover his eyes. It was dark but his eyes had adjusted quickly.

"Man getting caught it such a drag" he told himself with a grunt.

He looked around, he was alone. Good.

Shikaku knew he hadn't been here for weeks maybe a day or so and when they said Yoshino' name that was enough motivation to get the heck out here.

Hear her voice and even get yelled at (yep, he missed that) which was part of being in love and married.

The Shadow he had conjured had ripped the robes he was tide by however the Nin' who had set this place knew that they were doing.

He jumped away from the chair as kunai knives with explosive paper hit it and explode.

"Explosives, what a drag!" he grunted again, man he hated loud noises, he always did.

"What was that?" asked the blacked glassed Yoroi.

They were outside training for their moment, the moment of sweet revenge, well at least for Misumi it would be.

"He's managed to get himself untied" Misumi said running back the small cabinet, near the edge of suna but still in the heart of Konoha.

They stopped as they saw bird scattering away, as if they were frighten.

Frighten of what it was quite and…"What was that?" Genma asked as he stopped, shortly Izumo and Kotestu stopped and listened.

"I don't hear anything" Kotetsu said followed by a sniff.

"It came from the East." Genma told them as they headed that way.

"What ever it was, it seems as thought the birds didn't like it" Izumo commented.

"Hai, it's a good thing they are frighten easily" Genma commented "-they give us the direction in where explosions or enemies are."

Birds have always helped without even realizing it.

Genma jumped to the highest branch of a tree, and looked to the East.

Smoke, he saw smoke; sure the wind had already carried most of it but now they knew where to head towards.

"We're close!" he said jumoing down and running faster, Izumo and Kotestu behind his heels.

…

"Holding back huh?" Yoroi teased.

Shikaku didn't understand why they wanted him; I mean they were using him as bait to attract the _her_ they wanted so bad.

The clear glassed Nin, (He really didn't care for the name. one had black glasses and the other clear, that would be enough to remember who could do what) had created a water clone.

He was fighting the clones and the real ones.

"Ninja art shadow dining Jutsu" with his shadow and the some darkness the cabinet held, Shikaku managed to get a hold on the cleared glass Nin.

It was a struggle because of his dislocations but he's used his energy and he'd had been holding back he could hold on two the both of them for ten minutes and not break a sweat.

"You two are such a drag you know–"

He had a good on them, not even his snake-like soft body helped on holding him.

He was holding back, he had not broken a sweat, he had the advantage, plus they had been training for a few hours.

...

"My beetles can track your father, Shikamaru." Shino told him.

Shikamaru knew he couldn't leave his mission; looking after Temari, he knew his father was wise; after all he'd gotten it from him.

Sure he panicked (and cried) but he calmed down enough to ask Shino and Hinata for help.

sunade had send squads to look for him out of the village.

He had left Temari and his mom. Temari?

First the attack on Suna; and then his father was missing. Could it be the same who had attacked the Kazekage.

Was there a connection to all this? Hinata looked at him "S-Shikamaru a-are you okay?"

He nodded, telling Hinata "Hai. I was just thinking...Maybe this somehow connected to the attack in Suna"

Maybe thinking out loud would help him get the facts and details right.

"H-how?" Hinata wondered, Shino looked at him with curiosity.

He looked up at the maybe going after his father (no matter how much he really wanted) was a bad idea, maybe that's what the Shinobi wanted.

Maybe they weren't after his father, maybe they wanted, him.

Maybe...Shikamaru' eyes widen all of a sudden "Suna! That's our answer!"

"So-?" Shino asked "are we not going in pursuit of your father takers?"

"If I'm correct, my father wouldn't just sit around and not do anything, we have to find who they really are after-"

"Shikamaru w-were you n-not suppose to l-look...umm a-after T-Temari-san?"

"Of course!" he said running towards his house.

"Well it seems as thought he has found a lead to the whereabouts of his father."

"So I g-guess we w-will not be needed a-after all" she smiled happy.

...

"So keep your eyes and ears open...Naruto" Kakashi told this team, okay Naruto.

They nodded, after Kakashi told his group about how Shikaku was gone missing, all four which included Akamaru were determined to at least find something to report back or find Shikaku

"He is recovering well-" Kakashi told them as Naruto asked for the hundredth time "How is Kankuro?"

"The medicine Sakura has will help his wounds."

As it got silent Kakashi stopped and looked up "Birds? Coming from the East-"

"Is something wrong Kakashi sensei?" Kiba asked.

Kakashi still looking up saw birds as thought they were flying away from something, "It's nothing"

...

He had hold to them long enough; Shikaku released them and jumped back.

"Hn so your shadow could only hold us for a certain time huh?"

"Iie" Shikaku said taking a deep breath, if he had been right someone should have found the pellets.

"Ninja art Shadow-" he grinned to himself, he was interrupted "Took you long enough; Genma,"

"Gomen, Shikaku we were picking up the pellets you kept dropping." he grin back.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at the Shinobi who looked like they had battled quite long with the leader of the Nara clan.

Recognizing them "You?" both Izumo and Kotetsu asked surprised.

"Long no see proctors" Misumi grinned.

"You know them?" Shikaku asked never taking his eyes off them.

"Two years ago both were in the Chuunin exams-"

"-but failed" added Kotetsu.

"What its name?" Izumo asked himself it was..."Tsurugi Misumi and Akadou Yoroi" he said

It wasn't a question but he answered "Correct, glad you remember me, am flattered" he told him.

Now that he thought about it, and looked at the one with the clear glass he said "-you battled Kankuro"

"You were in Kabuto' team, you were comrades with him?"

"Hm, team yes. Comrades no-" he grin "He had his own plan with Orochimaru-"

Anger boiled inside the Shinobi "-I however was not part of the attack. I waited for my broken arms and bruises to heal…for this."

"To capture me?" Shikaku asked as he pulled the puzzle pieces together.

"You were not part of the plan, but when I learned who you were-" he smiled "well I couldn't let the opportunity and let you go, after all Nara Shikamaru is your son"

"So he wanted Shikamaru?" Genma asked looking at the Nara leader.

As if reading their minds he shook his head "I didn't want your son, I wanted someone who was close to him. The girl." He said.

"Temari?" Shikaku said out loud.

"Exactly"

…

"Shika?" Temari' voice was shaky as Shikamaru explain how they were not after Gaara, maybe Kankuro it was "Me? They want me?"

"Hai" he said looking at her, his mother had fallen asleep shortly after drinking the tea and talking a bit longer to Temari.

"Why?"

"That is why I am trying to figure out, but I know Gaara was a diversion, they had gotten Kankuro but

Gaara had managed to scare them away like you said?" She nodded let him talk.

"Maybe they wanted to hurt Kankuro and they did, but maybe they wanted to hurt them emotionally by getting you."

He had just gotten that by totally freaking out and talking to a bug boy and a shy girl?

She was amazed that the lazy-sexy Shikamaru was a genius. Wait had she just called him sexy?

She mentally shook her head and added "That's why Gaara send me over here!"

She said shocked "They must have figured that part themselves" Shikamaru told her then added.

"They must have know you were staying with us-" he sighed but kept himself from going all psycho like Naruto would and with a calm voice he continued

"- and since they couldn't get to you they must have gotten my dad in order for them to get to you."

Instant pain hit her; he was hurting because of her. She had been the cause for his missing dad.

…

"What better way than making the brat who crushed almost my entire body to suffer, by getting his sister."

He had gone completely insane "All this for a re-match, you waited for a re-match?" Kotestu asked.

"Misumi-" Yoroi said, he'd never seen him like this before, he had to take control, however he didn't budge.

Misumo' thought were focused on the Nara "The Nara brat has a special connection with the girl does he not?" he asked Shikaku.

"_The Nara brat_" Shikaku frowned "Does he not?" Misumo asked again, however he didn't let him answered.

"They are always together, even the dead can see that Sabaku no Temari has strong feelings for the Nara brat"

Shikaku didn't allow him to talk any longer.

"Ninja art: Shadow Neck Binding jutsu!" his shadow quickly held on to him by the neck.

Walking closer to him he frowned "His name is Shikamaru; Nara Shikamaru, from the Nara clan!"

Misumi' was no longer breathing he was gasping for air, "Y-Yoroi" he managed to say as he left his wind pipes closing.

Morio was ready to attack, but Shikaku had bided him as well but then

Shikaku felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Genma, as Shikaku released him Genma gave the orders

"Take him to ANBU head quarts" as the rest of the squads' appeared taking a hold of Yoroi and Misumi.

"Well-" Izumo broke the silence "Guess we are done here. Right?"

"Yeah I mean we managed to get you back and get information." Kotetsu said.

Genma summoned a bird and noted that they had found Shikaku, sending it up to the sky.

Genma looked at Shikaku and asked "Need to rest?"

He yawned "No, I'm ready to see someone." he smiled as he thought about "Yoshino"

…

"It's my fault he is missing then-"

He was afraid of this; she was blaming herself "No, it's not your fault-" he sighed "-my father is strong-"

"Still-" she said frustrated, angry, sad…

"Temari I don't know how this might help but-" as a small shade of pink appeared on his cheeks.

She looked at him, standing up from his bed where both had been sitting he held out his hand to her.

She looked at his hand and at his hand.

She had butterflies as if thought they had just come out of their cocoons, flying around h in her belly she took his hand and stood up and was pulled to him, to an embrace.

She closed her eyes, and rested her head on his chest "It helps" she told him.

**Thanks**_** bladeshark**_** I hope you like this chapter, and thanks so much for waiting.**

**I'm going to put more Tem/Shika in here, don't worry X)**


	8. Chapter 8

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 8

**Long time no see, don't really have to say much so enjoy the long waited chapter.**

Shikamaru and Temari had left the living area, going to his room (well her room for right now) and he had explained everything there as she sat on the bed…

_(Small Recap) "Maybe they wanted to hurt Kankuro and they did, but maybe they wanted to hurt them emotionally by getting you."_

"_That's why Gaara send me over here!" she said shocked "They must have figured that part themselves" Shikamaru told her then added._

"_They must have know you were staying with us-" he said keeping himself calm and not going all psycho like Naruto"- and since they couldn't get to you they must have gotten my dad in order for them to get to you."_

_Instant pain hit her; he was hurting because of her. She had been the cause for his missing dad._

"_It's my fault he is missing then-" He was afraid of this; she was blaming herself "No, it's not your fault-" he sighed "-my father is strong-"_

"_Still-" she said to him, she felt frustrated, angry, sad…_

"_Temari I don't know how this might help but-" as a small shade of pink appeared on his cheeks._

_She looked at him, standing up from his bed where both had been sitting he held out his hand to her._

_She looked at his hand and at his hand and was pulled into an embrace. _ _She closed her eyes, and rested her head on his chest "It helps" she told him._

…

So she wouldn't blame herself he repeated himself, "Like I said before it's not your fault he's missing, so don't blame yourself." He whispered to her.

He held her like he'd never held her before; he heard her breathing become less scared, less frustrated and more and more calm.

"I'm sorry." She said. Temari still rested her head on his chest, hearing his hear beat calmed her a bit but she still felt like this was her fault "I know Gaara was trying to help but-" she looked at his soft eyes.

Shikamaru looked at her and slowly bent down and locked lips with her, she responded to his lips, to the way he made her feel; safe, happy, like home.

"I don't like seeing you upset Temari-" he said in his lazy but sure enough caring voice. Words didn't come out of her mouth but a simple blush appeared, and that said it all, it made Shikamaru smiled "-eat something and rest."

She struggled to answer but she nodded.

…

"Tsurugi Misumi?" Tsunade questioned "-The two Genin from the Chuunin exams? They wanted Temari?" Tsunade asked Genma.

Genma nodded "Yes, it seems as though he wanted revenge because of what Kankuro did to him-" Izumo began.

"And it seems that the thought of him failing the battle and Kankuro damaging his arms was too much" Kotetsu finished for him.

"He is in ANBU head quarts right now."

"So he was responsible for the attack on Suna" Tsunade thought out loud, Genma nodded "Yes. Lady Tsunade has team Kakashi arrived at Suna?"

She looked out the window, the sun was setting anytime now they should be there "They should be in the Suna border by now." Tsunade smiled "Where is that lazy deer herder now?" she asked Genma.

"He disappeared the minute we arrived at the gates"

"Was he injured at all?" Tsunade asked, after all if he was he had to be checked first before heading home to his family.

"I asked him to head to the Konoha hospital before we reached the gates, but he was stubborn and said he was alright. He had minor scratches nothing serious though." Genma informed her.

"Alright, you are dismissed." She told the three Chuunin.

"Hai!" all three answered her and left.

…

He was finally home; he'd open the door and see his beloved Yoshino.

He slid the door "Yoshi-" sure enough she was there on the coach sleeping. He smiled, but couldn't help the heart-broken feeling he was feeling right now.

He could he her eyes were puffy; "_She must have been crying and worrying for me_." He slowly closed the door and walked towards her. "I'm sorry, for causing you pain Yoshino." He told her.

'_I'm sorry for causing you pain Yoshino_' That voice! she was dreaming of "Shikaku?" she said in her sleep.

"I'm here." He said the instant he heard his name, he put his hand on hers.

'_The warmth of his hand_?' In her dream his touch was different from any other person. His was soft, gentle and warm. Just like the one she was feeling right now.

She slowly opened her eyes; there was a figure in front of her. Poor Shikamaru he must be worried sick for her and his father. "Shikamaru please go rest, I'm fine."

He couldn't help but smile at the comment "Do I really look like that lazy genius?"

Then her eyes adjusted and he was him; "S-Shikaku?" as she said his name tears overflowed her eyes and fell "Shikaku!" she said his name again as she threw herself at him.

He instantly wrapped his arms around her and embraced her, "Don't cry anymore Yoshino," he told her as he softly touched her brown hair.

"I've been worried. I missed you, so much." She told him.

"I missed you too," Shikaku told her. He looked at her red puffy eyes and wiped the tears "I love you Yoshino."

She closed her eyes as he wiped the tears from her face "I love you too, Shikaku"

…

"Shikaku!" both Temari and Shikamaru heard her mother yell his name. She must be having a dream or worse a nightmare about him. Without saying anything both of them ran towards the living room.

"Mom, are yo-" Shikamaru stopped as he saw his father embracing his mother on the coach; he was back.

"Dad?" Shikamaru said, swallowing he couldn't help but smile.

"Son-" he heard his father' voice, he'd let go of Yoshino and she let go because she had to get some tissues. Temari saw Shikamaru' father and her heart skipped a beat "Shikaku-san" she said in a low voice only she heard.

"-thank you for taking care of your mother and Temari while I was gone" Shikamaru smiled and stretched out his hand "You're welcome." He knew his father wasn't much of a hugger so the only thing that came up in his head was to stretch out his hand.

Shikaku looked at his son' hand and grabbed it, pulling him into a father and son hug. Shikamaru was shocked for a second, but then slowly wrapped his arms around his father.

Yoshino smiled, and looked at Temari, stretching out her hand Temari walked towards her and grabbed her hand "Thank Kami,"

She smiled, "I'm glad he's back too Yoshino-san." As if by miracle she felt like the weight on her shoulders had been lifted off.

The hug ended and both Shikaku and Shikamaru cleared their throats, Shikamaru to no one surprise yawned "You need some rest boy, I'll take care of your mother." His father told him.

He nodded "Hai-" he walked over to his mother "-I'm glad father is home, but I am sorry it wasn't me who brought him back."

His mother eyes became teary once again "Don't, Shikamaru…I am proud to have a son-" she looked at Shikaku "- and a husband like you Shikaku. So don't blame yourself for not bringing your father home Shikamaru-"

"I know you figured out they were after Temari, you stayed here with both your mother and her. Your mission was and still is to protect her-" Shikaku smiled "-plus your old man can take care of himself."

Shikamaru sighed and nodded, "Good night." Shikamaru told them heading back to his room, where he had to get the cover so he could sleep in the couch.

"Talk to him, please" Yoshino told Temari. She nodded "Of course" she followed after him leaving Shikaku and Yoshino alone to really greet each other, and lucky for well Shikamaru and Temari they were heading to their room.

"Shika!" Temari called him; he stopped but didn't look back at her, "Yes?"

Yoshino said to talk to him, what was she suppose to say? "Your mother told me to talk to you, so-"

"Thanks but-"

"-I'm not here to talk-" Shikamaru turned to her and with one raised eyebrow he asked "Then?"

She slowly walked towards him until she stood in front of him "I don't know how this might help but-" she closed her eyes and brushed his lips gently.

She was still close to his lips and she heard him say "It helps a bit" he wrapped his arms around her waist and deepen the kiss she didn't dare do right.

Whatever it was shyness, stubbornness or even laziness he kissed her to make it a real kiss not a simple brush on the lips. He realized her and both breathing heavily he said "That helped more."

Temari felt warm on the face, oh damn she was blushing "Weren't you going to sleep? Lazy?"

"Hai, good night Temari-Chan" grabbing the covers that were still in the closet and left to the living room.

"Night" she said with the blush still on her face.

…

"You what?" Shikaku asked his wife (after scowling at him about getting caught while on a mission and making her worry so much)

"I want Temari to be my-daughter-in-law." Shikaku sighed but smiled "I always did likeTemari for Shikamaru."

**Well I'll stop here and sorry for talking a long time to update on this story!**


	9. Chapter 9

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 9

"_You what?" Shikaku asked his wife (after scowling at him about getting caught while on a mission and making her worry so much)_

"_I want Temari to be my-daughter-in-law." Shikaku sighed but smiled "I always did like…Temari for Shikamaru."_

Shikaku couldn't believe his wife's words "Does Shikamaru know? I mean…" Shikaku asked referring to his sons feelings towards Temari.

"He's still un-decided…but knowing my Shika-boys they have good taste in women-" she smiled at her loved one and hugged Shikaku "-I really did missed you" she told him. Shikaku hugged his wife "And I missed you" he told her as he kissed her.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, his lips still tasted like her. Oh man what was going on with him? Being with Temari felt so…he didn't want to think right now, he just wanted to sleep.

Sleep really didn't budge with him, he was restless! Nara Shikamaru R-E-S-T-L-E-S-S! He got up and sighed, he needed to think and get fresh air.

He opened the window close to the door and jumped to the top of the roof, and to his surprise he saw Temari sitting and looking up at the moon, "Temari?" he asked.

"I n-needed some air" she told him. Shikamaru looked at Temari and noticed that her hair was down, she looked good I mean she always looked good, but there was something about her tonight.

Was it the kiss or was it something else. Shikamaru swallowed the lump in his throat "Same here" he told her.

"I could leave if you want to be alone-" she was getting up and started to walk, passing him he grabbed her hand to stop her "Don't-" she looked at him and down at their hands.

"-Temari-" again he stopped, what was he going to say? Do?

"Yes?" she said almost breathless, it wasn't even that cold to be breathless or shaking.

"Thank you-" two words, just two words and her heart started pounding, "For?" she asked. 'For?' she'd asked; he couldn't help but smile "For everything-" he told her.

He looked up at the dark sky, seeing only the stars he said "For…for comforting my mom and everything in between." she looked at him and saw he was looking up at starry sky "No problem. We should probably go to bed…I mean I go to mine, well yours and well you go to-"

He looked at her and said "What a drag-" he held her hand and said "Come on lets go" she didn't say anything and followed him thought he had to release his hand to jump back through the window.

"Night Temari-" he said heading out, either she didn't notice or she didn't want to notice but her cheeks were flushed and still were "Night-" she said as she was the door close.

She stood there for a minute or so and then sat on the bed "Temari what has gotten into you-" she left the window open and she let the cool air of the crisp night hit her.

"Oh man, what a drag. Get a hold of yourself Shikamaru." He told himself as he walked down the stairs

"How did Shikamaru react?" Shikamaru stopped to hear his father's question, there was a small pause

"You heard him Shikaku; he blamed himself for not bringing you home. I didn't think he'd blame himself. I think Temari as well blamed herself for your disappearance, I mean they were after her, weren't they?"

"They were. However they didn't manage to get her, and ambushed me." Shikamaru heard his dad sigh and ask "Did you tell Temari it wasn't her fault?" Shikamaru' heart dropped "No, but I think Shikamaru might have."

"He's grown so much." Shikamaru heard his father's comment "He has." He heard mother comment as well "I don't blame either Temari or Shikamaru, the genin were too weak and used me as bait. Plus they ambushed me, what a drag."

"I love you, Shikaku" Shikamaru throat felt dry "And I love you Yoshino" he stood in the stairs "Shikamaru?" he eyes widen "I know you're there. Come over here."

He probably should have known his father would sense him, and so with that he walked towards the living room.

"Oh Shika" his mother said "Come. Sit." He sat in front of them, "Shikamaru. Son-" Shikamaru looked at him and nodded "Shikamaru I am proud to call you my son" Shikamaru couldn't help but smile. Having his old man, felt great.

"Where is Temari?" Shikamaru looked at his mother "She's resting" he sat down and sighed ""

she looked at him and rested her head on Shikaku' shoulder "Temari Nara" she smiled "That has a nice ring to it" Shikamaru eyes twitched "Wait. Shikamaru of the Sand" Shikaku looked at her "Yoshino?" she gave him a serious look "Like I said Shikaku, I'd like Temari for a daughter-in-law"

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, his mother had gone insane. She was talking nonsense, well nonsense to him at least; or was it?

"Mom-" Shikamaru couldn't help but…but what? I mean...he shook his head "She's-" he didn't even finish his sentence "She likes you Shikamaru" Yoshino commented "She really does" Shikamaru looked at his dad, who nodded. Great; both were in it. "She's a friend and comrade, that's all-"

Yoshino looked at him "It that what you want it to be? Or do you want to be more than just comrades and friends?" he didn't want to hear it, he was finally tired and said "I'm going to Chouji'" with that he stood up and headed out.

"I think Shika feels the same way" Yoshino smiled at Shikaku "Let's go upstairs" Shikaku told his beloved wife. Nodding she agreed and headed upstairs.

It was now 10:34 pm and a wondering Shikamaru walked down the quite streets of Konoha. "Yo Shikamaru!" turning around he saw Kiba and Akamaru "Surprise to see you here at this time of night."

"Have a lot in my mind" Shikamaru said. No lie there, his head was about to explode.

"Temari?" Shikamaru sighed "Yeah…wait huh?" Akamaru barked "The idiot was right" Kiba told his white dog. "Naruto" Shikamaru frowned. That idiot had opened his mouth! Again!

Twisting and turning Temari gave up; sitting up with a heavy sigh she said asked to her-self "What the hell! Why can't I get that lazy ass out my head?" this is ridicules! She didn't even bother on heading downstairs, grabbing her fan and opening the window she opened her fan and rode it against the cooling wind.

The winds in Suna are hot and sandy; here they are calm and cooling. Still she missed her hot and sandy winds. Landing on Konoha Public Park she walked over by a nearby bench and sat down, she rested her fan behind the bench.

"Temari-" she opened her eyes, yeah she had them closed due to the cool air that felt great!

"-can we talk?" he asked "About?" okay it was a question she had to ask, what was there to talk about? "Us" had she heard right?!

**I know I know I've been slacking in updating any of my stories, but I managed to at least update this story so please don't hate me and enjoy and of course review and if you needed to re-re the story sorry but at least to enjoyed it, at least I hope you need. I'm just blabbing now R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 10

**Wow I can't believe I haven't updated in three years, that's really long. I just want to thank the people that have and hopefully will still be here for my stories.**

**I just want to say that I will try to finish this story as well as the others I haven't updated anytime soon. Now on with the story.**

She moved to the side to make room for him on the bench, he looked at her and after a small sigh she heard him ask _"-can we talk?" he asked "About?" okay it was a question she had to ask, what was there to talk about? "Us" had she heard right?!_

Her stomach did a turn when she knew she had heard, "Us?" she asked again. Where was this conversation going at? Shikamaru sat down "What about us?" she tried to sound bored or at least NOT nervous. "Well-" Shikamaru began…until he remembered what his mom had said earlier.

"_Temari Nara"_ Shikamaru recalled hearing his mom say as she smiled _"That has a nice ring to it" _

His stomach had decided to do a flip after hearing that. _"Wait. Shikamaru of the Sand"_ his father didn't say anything to what his mother was saying he just simply said her name _"Yoshino?"_ nothing else after that since _she gave him a serious look "Like I said Shikaku, I'd like Temari for a daughter-in-law"_

Shikamaru didn't know what to do or say. I mean what are you supposed to do when your own mother was trying to set you up with someone? _Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing, his mother had gone insane. She was talking nonsense, well nonsense to him at least; or was it?_

I mean sure over the past few years; he and some of the others (mostly Naruto) had to go to Suna a few times, if not the other way around. Each of them had opened their houses to each other; this was the first time Tamari had stayed here.

Last time Temari and Kankuro come, the Hyuuga house had opened their doors and welcomed them. And the last, last time when Kankuro had come by himself he had stayed at Naruto' place. He mentally shock his head, he was losing his train of thought.

"_Mom-" Shikamaru couldn't help but…but what? I mean...he shook his head_, that's all he did, he shock out of disbelief and frustration; plus the turning of his stomach wasn't helping either he took a deep breath and said _"She's-" he didn't even finish his sentence_ when he heard his mother say _"She likes you Shikamaru" Yoshino commented "She really does" Shikamaru looked at his dad, who nodded. Great; both were in it._

"_She's a friend and comrade, that's all-" _his stomach hadn't stopped turning and flipping and having the sensation that he had just finished a plate full of cocoons who decided to bloom or whatever cocoons do in his stomach, which was now full of fake butterflies; he couldn't even look up at his mom. He wasn't lying to himself. He took deep breaths and finally looked at her.

_Yoshino looked at him "It that what you want it to be? Or do you want to be more than just comrades and friends?"_ that was the question that was replaying in his head since he had left and was wondering the streets of Konoha that is until he heard Kiba.

"_Yo Shikamaru!" turning around he saw Kiba and Akamaru "Surprise to see you here at this time of night."_ yeah well it was a surprise for him too. He should have been sleeping three hours ago! But he'd been restless lately _"Have a lot in my mind" Shikamaru said. No lie there, his head was about to explode._

Kiba grinned and said her name _"Temari?" Shikamaru sighed "Yeah…wait huh?" Akamaru barked_ Kiba didn't know if it was happiness or shocked but whatever the reason Kiba laughed and said _"The idiot was right" Kiba told his white dog._ Shikamaru' eyebrows twitched _"Naruto" Shikamaru frowned_. That idiot had opened his mouth! Again!

"Look man, Naruto says a lot of senseless if not stupid things but even a blind man can see you like the girl-" he looked at Akamaru and petted his large white head "-and same goes for Temari; she's just too proud on behalf of Suna to show any emotions"

Shikamaru didn't say anything to that "Plus I'm sure that many guys have already noticed her curves and beautiful blonde hair and teal eyes"

Akamaru growled and barked at Shikamaru; Kiba grinned as he felt the shadow around his body and neck, Shikamaru wasn't choking him but walked which made him walk as well. He looked the shadow holder in the eyes and with a grin he said "Temari is heading this way. If you want to be alone with her, you better let me go"

Shikamaru shadow slowly retrieved and Kiba rubbed his neck "Calm down Akamaru" he told him as he looked Shikamaru in the eyes"Shikamaru wasn't going to hurt me" Akamaru whined at the deer feeder and gently bit his arm.

"Akamaru just says not to do it again" Kiba laughed as he and his beloved protector began to leave, leaving Shikamaru alone to his thoughts and whipping Akamaru saliva off his arm.

He didn't want to see her…I mean he did but being near her brought…things he liked and well she lived three days away. She'd be here another four days and then what? His thing wasn't a long distance relationship. Wow he was already thinking and imagining too much. He was heading back.

She couldn't sleep, she was restless. _Twisting and turning Temari gave up;_ just being in here, knowing that he was downstairs. _Sitting up with a heavy sigh _of frustration _she asked to her-self "What the hell! _

_Why can't I get that lazy ass out my head?"_ this is ridicules! She didn't even bother on heading downstairs, one because he would be there and two because she couldn't see him wanted but can't! _Grabbing her fan and opening the window she opened her fan and rode it against the cooling wind._

_The winds in Suna are hot and sandy; here they are calm and cooling_. Still she missed her hot and sandy winds. She missed seeing the sand dancing in the warm winds of Suna. She missed Gaara, Kankuro and Baki. She missed her home. The lights looked like small fallen stars lighting the streets of Konoha.

She saw the park and decided like a good place to think and relax. _Landing on Konoha Public Park she walked over by a nearby bench and sat down, she rested her fan behind the bench._

Her eyes seem to drift into relaxation as the winds blew her hair and gave her goose bumps all over her body. That is until she heard a familiar voice; the voice of the man she was trying not to see or think of today.

"_Temari-" she opened her eyes "-can we talk?" he asked "About?" okay it was a question she had to ask, what was there to talk about? "Us" had she heard right?!_

She moved to the side to make room for him on the bench, he looked at her and after a small sigh she heard him ask "-can we talk?" he asked "About?" okay it was a question she had to ask, what was there to talk about? "Us" had she heard right?!

Her stomach did a turn when she knew she had heard, "Us?" she asked again. Where was this conversation going at? Shikamaru sat down "What about us?" she tried to sound bored or at least NOT nervous. "Well-" he began…

Then it got quite; really quite. Shikamaru had been looking at her but was currently looking up at the sky. She was looking down; even if they weren't talking she was just happy that he was right here with her enjoying the cool refreshing Konoha air with her.

Her stomach was filled with butterflies "Shikamaru?" she said bringing him back to his thoughts "Hm?" he said looking back at her "Temari I'm the blind man" he told her. Temari looked at him confused "The blind man?" she questioned. Okay now she was kind of lost, where was this conversation leading up too?

Augh why was this so hard? Maybe he should have let Kiba told her he liked her.

"Are you okay?" she asked now worriedly about him as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah but why is it such a drag that I like you so much"

"I don't know-" she stopped herself "W-what?" she said stuttered. She looked at him and saw that he was looking at her. "I like you Temari. I like you as a comrade and-"

"A friend?" she knew those words were coming next so might as well she saying them first. Her heart hurt a little after saying that but she manage to fake a smile "Yeah w-working missions with you is a drag too"

Shikamaru looked at her "You don't have to act brave or fake a smile with me Temari-"

"Who's faking?" she said. He lifted his hand and wiped the warm liquid that had fallen from her beautiful teal eyes "Then why is it that a tough kunoichi like you is crying?"

She tried to look away, why the hell was she crying? Shikamaru gently grabbed her chin and made her face him "I was just going to say how I like you as a comrade and more-" a smiled appeared upon his handsome face.

"Shikamaru" Temari with now her tears gone; thanks to him didn't know what to say. "I always did, I guess I was too blind to see that-"

Oh okay, that's what he meant by he's the blind man "-I saw you more than a comrade but spending these few days with you-" he saw her teal eyes and a smile appear on her face "-opened my eyes and I like being around you."

He saw her furrowed her brows and frowned "What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to your father, I know Gaara was trying to help if I hadn't come here to Konoha, to your house-"

"They would have found you wherever you were and would have hurt you but even if you hadn't come here to Konoha, I would have gone to Suna and would have protected you. Stop blaming yourself Temari."

Temari looked him and hugged him. "Thank you" he heard her say, he hugged her back and smiled until "-and how is liking me a drag?" he now heard the sassy Temari he knew and likes.

He sighed and knew that he was in trouble now "Aw man, confessing to a girl is so troublesome" he said and then he smiled, which confused the Sand kunoichi "-but you know what's more troublesome?"

She tried to sound tough so she turned on her attitude "What?" okay she didn't sound so tough around him. He's already seen her cry twice.

"Asking the girl he likes to be his girlfriend-" Temari eyes widen "Temari will you be more than a comrade to me? Will you be my girlfriend?"

She smiled and embraced him again "Yes" she looked at him and he made it official with a kiss.

"We should get back to the house; it's already past 11:30"

"When do you return to Suna?" Shikamaru asked "In four days?" she looked at him "Why?"

"Temari-" he looked at her "Would you stay here with me?" Temari looked at him "Shika-" he shook his head "Don't tell me now, I don't want to pressure you either" he wanted to be with her but he's not the type of guy to tell her to stay with him. He knew she missed her family, her home.

"Lets's go and sleep, I'm tired" he told her followed by a yawn, she nodded and both stood up. She grabbed her fan from behind the bench and put it on the back behind her sash and began walking Shikamaru.

He walked with his hands behind his head; he turned to look at her and smiled "What?" she asked a smile appearing in her face and a blush on her cheeks, he just couldn't see it.

"My mother was right" she stopped and thought about it for a second. "Yoshino-chan?" Shikamaru kept on walking "Wait Shikamaru" he just kept walking his smile never disappearing.

"What did your mother say?" he looked at her once more only this time putting his hands on her shoulders, he bent down and said "It's too long of a story, it's such a drag"

**Okay I thought I'll end it with Shikamaru teasing Temari. I hope it's to your liking. Please bear with me while I first update each and every story I have not in so long.**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas things that you want to see between Temari and Shikamaru. Mgs me or leave a review. Ideas or anything will help me update faster. I'll try my best. Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Pulled by the Shadow Ch 11

"_My mother was right" she stopped and thought about it for a second. "Yoshino-chan?" Shikamaru kept on walking "Wait Shikamaru" he just kept walking his smile never disappearing._

"_What did your mother say?" he looked at her once more only this time putting his hands on her shoulders, he bent down and said "It's too long of a story, it's such a drag"_

Mentally Temari was like…freaking out "Shika?" he was toying with her and he knew she was trying to keep her cool but only he could see right through it. "Shikamaru Nara-" so she was using his full name "Temari?"

"What did your mother say?" her teal eyes looked at him "She just said that we Nara men have good taste in women-" a small blush appeared on her fair skin.

"She's right" she answered cockily at him. Shikamaru simply shook his head he and Temari made their way back home "You know my mother wanted you as her daughter-in-law"

Temari looked at Shikamaru once more "Daughter in law?" with a yawn Shikamaru nodded "Yes" the walk had been short and sweet "Shikamaru but I…I mean-"

Shikamaru looked down at her and sighed "I just need a bed and my girlfriend right now" Temari stopped and looked at him and saw one of his tender and lazy yet hot smile, he grabbed her hand opened the door.

It was now past midnight so he knew his mother and father were sleeping "Come on-" Shikamaru told her. They headed upstairs still holding hands. Shikamaru opened the door to his room. "Beautiful" Temari sweat dropped as she knew he was talking about the bed.

"Lazy ass" Shikamaru turned to face her "And you can't get enough of it" he gave her a sexy smile, well that he thought was sexy to her. "Goodnight" she began making her way to the door then she stopped "Shikamaru"

"Yes" a heavy sigh escaped Temari mouth "Release me from you shadow possession justsu" Shikamaru turned, since he was facing the window, which made Temari turn to face him "I will" he began to walk, which made Temari walk towards him "When?"

She…well they were getting closer to each other. She was literally being _pulled by the shadow, _Shikamaru' shadow they were now inches apart "Now" Shikamaru told her as he released her and kissed her.

Temari responded quickly as she soon could move her body at will, she snaked her arms around his neck, gently pulling him down, after all he was a bit taller than her, a moan escaped her throat as she could feel his hands wonder up and down her back. Temari pulled away from him "L-like I said I just need my b-bed and my girlfriend" Shikamaru said still a bit breathless.

Shikamaru picked her up, she held on to him as Shikamaru made his way over to the comfort of his bed. He sat down but failed as both fell, Temari on top of him "Let's sleep" Temari told him as she rolled off of him.

Shikamaru sat up and crawled to the side of the window, he looked over at Temari; who was now taking out the bands from her four ponytails. Once she was done she laid on the bed facing Shikamaru she smiled "Thank you"

"For?" Shikamaru asked as he gave Temari a curious look "Everything" she kissed him once more to which Shikamaru responded, she pulled away and said "I thought you were tired?" she couldn't help but smile "I am-" he responded, she snuggled close to him "Then let's sleep" Shikamaru didn't argue there, he laid on his back and then he turned on his side and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her.

Temari rested her head on his chest and was listening to his heartbeat "Even your heartbeat sounds lazy" nothing was heard from him, no 'What a drag' or 'You troublesome women' she gently lifted her head and looked up to see Shikamaru asleep.

The rays of the moon (since the lights were off and the curtain were open) made his sleeping face look, gorgeously handsome, it that was even a word; she rested her head back on his chest and let sleep take over.

…

The sun rays made her dig her face into something warm and familiar, it was Shikamaru warm body. He stirred "Morning lazy ass" she told him "Not yet" he said. Temari moved as Shikamaru stood up and moved the black curtains, covering the sun's rays.

Temari looked at him "It's already 8:00am" Shikamaru got into bed again and pulled her down "Five more minutes" he snuggled her, okay so she had to admit, begin snuggled my him and just sharing some heat felt good.

Temari rested her head on the soft fluffy pillow near him "No more than five minutes" she told him as she soon closed her eyes.

Yoshino yawned waking up, she decided to sleep for a little longer, it was now 9:00 and knowing Shikaku she was out feeding the deer, putting her sandals on she made her way to Temari' room.

It was empty. She then slowly headed over to Shikamaru' room and slowly opened to see Shikamaru and Temari sleeping together; she closed the door gently and with a smile she headed back to her room.

She heard the door closed, Shikaku was home. Yoshino quickly headed downstairs "Omg it's happened!"

Shikaku worriedly asked "What happened? Are you okay? Is Shikamaru and Temari okay?"

"Nothing, yes and yes" she pretty much was tearing up "They're sleeping together!" Shikaku looked at her "I…they" Yoshino smiled "I mean they're asleep upstairs" she looked at Shikaku and brushed off deer food from his jacket then she frowned.

"What?" Shikaku asked as he noticed that her smiled had turned upside down "She leaves in three days. I know I'm going to miss her when she leaves and you can only image how much Shika will miss her"

"Three days-" he told her "-that's a long way from now" Yoshino smiled and nodded agreeing with her husband "Don't wake them up, I'll make breakfast" Shikaku just nodded "Okay" Yoshino headed to the kitchen and began making breakfast.

Temari opened her eyes to see two half asleep brown one looking at her "You're finally up" she told him "What a drag" he really hated that it was morning now "-five more minutes" Temari shook her head with a smile "Shikamaru, you said that an hour ago, it's 9:27am" she got up and stretched "Time to get up-" she smelled the air "Something smells good" she looked back at Shikamaru who was now sitting up.

"Come on" she told him as she grabbed on to both hands and pulled only to be surprised when he got up and wrapped his arm around her before she fell back, his brown still sleepy eyes looked down at her "You are a troublesome women, Temari of the sand" she frowned "And you a lazy ass, Shikamaru Nara"

The lazy Nara bent down and kissed her no surprise when I say that Temari responded back to his sweet morning kiss. After the kiss, Temari was now making her four signature ponytails. As Shikamaru, he made his hair up into, well you know.

Now both ready, they headed downstairs then it hit Temari, if Yoshino had checked her room to see if she was up, she wasn't there…so did this mean she had checked Shikamaru' room.

Oh gosh, did she? Had she seen them sleeping together? She stopped half way down the stairs "Temari" she turned back "I can't go downstairs?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "why not?" he asked her

"I wasn't in my room-" she whispered "So?" Shikamaru asked, then he smiled, I mean after all he's a genius "Don't smile, Shika I can't-" she was now hyperventilating.

Shikamaru gently put her hands on her shoulders "My mom isn't someone to ask" he didn't want her to worry or panic because they slept in the same bed, nothing happened. Not that he…okay let's not go there right now, point it that "Even if she did see as sleep together" Temari covered his mouth "Shh"

He grabbed her hand and moved them from his mouth, which still held a smile "Are you scared?" Temari took in a deep breath "I don't want her to think less of me or think that I'm that kind of girl"

"Temari, my mother adores you. If anything she'll blame it on me-" which was half true, I don't know how this he could blame it on him, but she'd find a way "I don't want that either" she really was worried, he looked at her and said "Temari, it'll be okay. I promise" he then hugged her.

"I'll go get them-" they heard Shikamaru voice "That's not necessary, we're already here" Temari entered and bowed at Yoshino and Shikaku "Good morning" she told them.

"Good morning, how did you sleep last night?" Yoshino asked her "G-good, thank you" oh gosh, she stuttered. Her brown eyes soon wandered off to his son and said "Shikamaru?" he looked at his mom "Yes?" he answered.

"How did you sleep last night?" Shikamaru looked at her; he kept his lazy face on "Good" okay he didn't know if he should be sacred or happy, I mean his mom has never asked how he's sleep before. They all sat down, Temari next to Shikamaru, Shikaku and Yoshino sitting on both ends of the table.

Yoshino took a sip of her hot tea them looked across at her husband, Shikaku looked at her and shook his head, and worriedly Temari looked at Shikamaru who looked back at his mom and dad. What were they up to? Temari took a bit of the rice ball.

Yoshino just couldn't hold it in anymore "You two look so perfect together sharing the same bed" Temari was pretty much choking when she heard that, as for Shikamaru, he luckily had no food in his mouth or else he would have been choking right now, he handed Temari her cup of juice "Here"

"Yoshino" the voice of Shikaku was heard across the table. What was her wife getting into? Looking at Temari she asked if she as okay, Temari couldn't talk but she nodded "I'm sorry. Temari are you okay"

She cleared her throat "Yeah I'm fine" a deep blush appeared on her face "Look I got over excited, I didn't see you in your room, I thought maybe you were out but then I opened the door to Shikamaru room and-"

"Mom-" Shikamaru stopped her "I'm sorry" Temari told her "Don't be" Yoshino said "I don't want you to apologize, you did nothing wrong." A tender smile appeared on her face "I'm just happy that my young man found a great women and Kunoichi" Temari blush hadn't yet vanished but smile "Thank you"

"Yoshino you're making them uncomfortable" Shikaku told her, he looked at Shikamaru "Did you have sex?" Temari was now choking on her own saliva "Dad!" Shikamaru raised his voice. Yoshino waited for an answer "Did you?" she asked when he didn't answer.

**Okay I thought I'd end it here, next chapter will be longer, I tried to end it with a bit of humor, I know Yoshino is a bit OOC but I just that that after the small fluff I'd ended it with a bit Nara humor. Until next time. Ja Ne!**


End file.
